


Touching

by mmmdraco



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Phoenix cuddle because they're not up for much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Ace Attorney Kink Meme](http://bludhavens.livejournal.com/88397.html?thread=42059853#t42059853).

Miles collapsed back on the bed, his vision edging more toward blurry than not. "Why did I drink so much?"

Phoenix fell down on the side of the bed, his head pillowed against Miles' hip, and kicked off his pants. "I ate too much."

Shoving Phoenix's head off to the side, Miles scowled. "We both did far too much of each."

Using his socked feet to move himself around on the bed, Phoenix ended up on his back next to Miles. "We were celebrating. We should do some more of that."

Turning onto his side so that he faced Phoenix, Miles shook his head. "No. Too full. Too drunk. You'd get in me, and then you'd fall asleep."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Phoenix said and edged himself closer to hi bed partner.

"You would because you've done it before, and you're heavy, so I stayed like that for hours!"

"Was that the time I woke up covered in come all over my stomach?"

Miles blushed slightly. "That isn't the point! I just want to-" He shut his mouth tightly and turned so that his back was to Phoenix.

"Just want to cuddle? That's fine by me." He draped an arm around the other man's hip and awkwardly slid the other under Miles' pillow.

Shifting his hip, Miles fought the smile that tried to come to his face. "Just... Don't touch my stomach. I shouldn't have had dessert."

Leaning his head on Miles' shoulder, Phoenix chuckled. "But you're so cute when you eat dessert. When you had the whipped cream on your nose? Adorable."

Miles used his feet to pull the comforter up to cover them up to the hips and yawned. "I am _not_ adorable."

Phoenix placed a line of soft kisses along Miles' shoulder; each one starting to smear into the next until it was just Phoenix nuzzling against the other man's skin. "Objection!" He snorted. "You are. There really isn't any denying it."

"Let's get some sleep. I have court in the morning," Miles said as his hand slipped on top of Phoenix's and pulled it up to clasp against his chest. His hips canted backward and he squirmed to move further into the other man's embrace.

"You shoulda' asked for a mistrial," Phoenix said, slurring his words as he let his nose move through Miles' hair.

Miles leaned his head back and cleared his throat. "There wasn't a reason to."

"Except this," Phoenix said, taking the hint and letting the hand under the pillow come out to card through Miles' hair and scratch his scalp.

Yawning _very_ loudly, Miles leaned into each of Phoenix's touches. "Sleep," he commanded and clutched onto Phoenix's arm with more force.

"You got it," Phoenix said, but kept up the gentle scratching with his hand until he heard Miles' breathing even out. "I could've handled a _little_ more alcohol," he said as he finally let his head touch Miles' pillow, completely ignoring his own. When he began to snore a moment later, Miles squirmed beside him until Phoenix's face was buried enough in the pillow to mute the noise, but his arm was still tight around his lover.


End file.
